


Brännoffer

by Adara_Rose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, F/M, Fire, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Pre-Slash, Someone Help Will Graham, Someone stop Will Graham, Violence, burned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana Bloom has pissed off the wrong person for the very last time.</p><p>Brännoffer: [swedish] Noun.<br/>1) item sacrificed to gods through burning<br/>2) person burned alive (most commonly, for religious purposes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brännoffer

It was the pain in her shoulders that slowly brought Alana back to consciousness. Her mind felt groggy, but the dull throb in her shoulders and upper back still managed to make its way through the haze that filled her brain. She raised her head slowly, or tried at least, there was something on it that weighed it down, forcing her to look down at her own body. It took a bit of time before she was aware enough to realise that she was naked. Not only that, but she stood on a freezing cold concrete floor, her arms raised above her head and tied to some sort of rope that dug into her wrists. That was why her shoulders ached. She blinked, trying to get her eyes to focus, and as the surroundings slowly became clearer she began to panic. Where was she? How had she ended up here?

 

She could hear footsteps, slow and sure, approaching from somewhere beyond what her limited scope of vision permitted her to see. She tried to raise her head again, this time managing slightly, but whatever it was that was strapped to her head was so heavy each movement made her neck cry out in pain. 

 

“Hello Alana” a calm voice said just beyond her vision. She knew that voice, but she still had trouble thinking and could not place it.

“I expect the sedatives to start wearing off now. Good, we need to have a little talk.” Alana blinked, helplessly, trying to place the voice. A pair of heavy working boots appeared just at the edge of her vision and she frowned. She knew those boots, had seen them several times. But who wore them? The pain in her shoulders and the fuzziness in her head made it hard to think, to place these boots. They walked closer, and she could now see a pair of worn jeans. 

“You see” the voice went on, “I don’t really care for hunters, but they don’t bother me. What  _ does  _ bother me, however, are poachers.” She could see more of the jeans now. “Especially bitches who don’t have the brains to stay the hell off someone else's property.” The voice, that had been so calm, betrayed a furious rage. Alana shivered in dread, wondering what he was planning to do with her. He moved even closer and now Alana could see the belt in his jeans - but it was his hands that drew her focus: they were clenched at his sides, as if he was trying with all his might not to let loose a terrifying fury.

 

Alana’s mind suddenly snapped into focus and she remembered. Having coffee with Will, talking about Hannibal, him questioning her about her relationship and how she had not wanted to answer, feeling that the questions were far too intimate. There had been something dark in his eyes, and then her world had started to spin… Alana whimpered.

“Will?” She asked hesitantly. In reply, he laughed. It was a low, bitter laugh that made her blood run cold.

“Very good, whore. You remembered me at last. Tell me, did you think of me when you fucked him?” 

“N-no!” Of course she hadn’t, she’d been thinking of Hannibal!

“That’s what I thought. You didn’t give a fuck how I’d react when I found out. Only thought of yourself. Well, I’ll tell you what it felt like. It felt like dying. Like I shattered into a million pieces. Like… like my soul burned. You knew he was mine  _ and you took him from me!” _ The punch to the gut took Alana by surprise, and she gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. Something snapped inside and an intense jolt of pain shot from her ribcage all through her body. Will must have broken a rib in his rage.

“I- I’m sorry” Alana whimpered, trying to placate the furious demon that had taken her friend’s place. “I- I didn’t know-” Will’s hand under her chin forced her head up so that she could meet his gaze. Her own eyes watered from the pain as her neck was forced to carry the heavy weight on her head at the awkward angle, but she could still see his eyes. The look in them was petrifying. It was like looking into hell itself.  _ Do not stare too long into the abyss, for the abyss looks into you _ , Alana thought wildly as she saw the darkness and fury lurking there. There was even a hint of madness. 

“You didn’t know?” He sneered. “Of course you knew, everyone knows that he is mine. That  _ I _ am the one he is fascinated with, it’s me he wants to play with. But you couldn’t accept that. Couldn’t accept that there was finally someone who wanted  _ me _ . So you took him. You, who can have anyone, you had to take  _ the only one I had _ .”

“I’m sorry” she sobbed.

“You’re sorry?” He hissed. “You disgusting, selfish bitch. You don’t know even know what that means.” He spat in her face and Alana flinched. She could feel it dribble slowly down her cheek, a slippery slimy feeling that made her shudder with disgust. Will’s furious snarl turned into a maniacal smile.

“But I’ll show you” he said, laughing softly like a happy child. “I’ll show you sorry.” 

Alana whimpered.

 

~~~~ 

 

If she had thought she was in pain before, that was nothing to how it felt in her shoulders and arms as Will turned the crank to the rope that restrained her arms, forcing her up on her tip-toes. But that did not seem to be enough for him as he kept turning, the groaning and creaking of the rope whining in Alana’s ears as she was slowly raised until she hung at about six feet above ground. She started sobbing from the pain, but tried desperately to hold it in. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear, but the pain was simply too intense. 

 

Fear, however, soon gave way to panic when she saw Will starting to move beneath her. It took a few minutes before she understood what he was doing. He was gathering wood, as if building a bonfire.

“Will” she begged, “please, I’m sorry. Just… just let me go. I’ll never tell anyone. Please…” But he ignored her, singing to himself as he worked. Alana could not help but hear the words.  _ Now she's sleeping in my bed - oh God I wish that she was dead. I need to know - who's that bimbo? _

She trembled violently, trying in vain to tug herself loose from the restraints. This was insane! This could not be happening! Except that it was. Will was  _ singing _ as he built a bonfire beneath her, then dousing it in lighter fluid. He looked up at her and smiled widely, eyes shining with wicked glee, as he sang:  _ Which part of her body shall I burn first? Which one, the bimbo's gonna go!  _

 

Will threw a single lit match onto the pile of wood and it immediately roared to life. Alana could feel the heat, even though the flames did not rise high enough to touch her. Her feet still blistered, and she cried out in pain. She could hear Will laughing.

“Save your screams, Alana. We’ve only just begun.”

 

She could just barely hear the scraping of a chair being moved, and then that horrible creaking noise she connected with the rope being cranked. This time in the opposite direction of earlier - lowering her slowly towards the flames.

“No, no please” Alana begged, trying to pull her legs up to avoid the flames. But for some unfathomable reason, they did not obey her. 

“Oh, right” she heard Will say, “That little thing I slipped in your coffee makes your body partly paralyzed. You can blink, talk, breathe, even scream… but move? Nope.” She heard a noise she knew well; a can opening.  _ Beer _ , Alana thought wildly.  _ The bastard’s brought beer. _

The crank kept turning until the flames licked Alana’s feet, making the skin blister and crack, agonizing pain exploding in her body. Alana screamed in agony and horror as Will lowered her further into the fire, stopping when the flames reached about halfway up her calf. Then he kept her there as she shrieked and writhed in agony.

 

After several minutes, just as she was about to pass out from the pain, he raised her back up above the flames so that she could just barely feel the heat against her blackened feet. The pain was immense, and from the angle her head was in she could see that the skin had mostly fallen off, black and dead, and that the flesh beneath was badly burned. The shock of the pain made her numb, like an animal at the slaughterhouse. She could hear Will open a bag; there was the crinkling of foil and then the sound of him munching on something. Over the smell of the firewood and her own burnt flesh she could smell salt.  _ Chips _ , her brain supplied needlessly.  _ He’s having chips. _ Alana sobbed. He had brought chips and beer like torturing her was some sort of entertainment. 

“Sorry” he said, sounding honestly apologetic. “I haven’t had dinner yet. Knowing that my best friend tried to take my man has sort of put me off my food.” 

Alana didn’t reply. What the hell did he expect, anyway? She just whimpered, trying to think of some way to save herself from this nightmare. There was more rustling from the bag of chips, then the most horrifying sound in the world. The crank began to creak.

“No!” Alana screamed, “NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Will laughed maniacally as he lowered her until the fire touched her knees. He kept her there until she stopped screaming.

 

~~~~ 

 

Jack Crawford stared up at the body hanging above the burnt-out bonfire. The blackened remains were barely recognisable as having once been a body; whoever this poor soul had been, they had been burned to a crisp. He shuddered with disgust and turned his back, instead giving all his attention to the man standing a few feet behind him.

“Well?” He demanded. Will cocked his head as he looked up at the body.

“This is revenge” he said calmly, the look in his eyes one that Jack knew from countless other crime scenes. “The victim did something unforgivable and was punished.”

“I disagree” came the smooth, dulcet tones of Dr Lecter as he strolled into the abandoned factory like a prince entering the Grand Ballroom. “This is love. Love that has been hurt, betrayed, but still loves with an intensity that burns.” Jack frowned at him.

“And what makes you say that?” He asked, frowning. Hannibal shrugged. 

“Fire is passion, fire is life, fire is death. You can burn with lust, love, rage. This is all three.”

Will let his gaze slide over the dead body, up towards the heavy antlers attached to the victim’s head. A tiny smile played across his lips. 

“Love betrayed” he whispered, “love avenged.” He waited until Jack was distracted by forensics, then turned to Hannibal.

“Never again” he growled. Hannibal nodded, a gleam in his eyes that made Will shiver with longing.

“Never again” he confirmed. “From now on, only you.” Will smiled. The same smile that he had smiled as Alana burned. But Hannibal did not react with horror. Instead, he moved closer. He cupped Will’s chin in his hand like Will had cupped Alana’s and turned his face up. Their eyes met.

“I can see you” Will whispered, breathless and lightheaded from the proximity.

“And I can see  _ you _ .” Hannibal replied, amusement and fondness and dark hunger in his eyes.

“I can finally see you.  _ You burn _ .”

  
  


_ ~Fin. _


End file.
